Catwoman: Vex
by rocaw
Summary: After the events of Hush, Selina tries to get on with her life. One that does not include the Dark Knight...for now. But this IS Gotham and they are bound to meet up again. Meanwhile, someone is setting a plan in motion to destroy Catwoman. BMCW.
1. After Hush

Title: Catwoman: Vex  
Summary: After the events of Hush (where Catwoman helped Batman against various villains, he revealed his secret identity to her, they began a relationship, but he ended it because he wasn't sure he could trust her) Selina goes on with her life. One that does not include the Dark Knight.  
Disclaimer: DC owns all characters.

* * *

_The walk from the cemetery was long, but Catwoman didn't remember much of it. Or any of it, really. Her mind had been on other things._

_When she reached her apartment, she didn't head inside straightaway, but remained on the roof looking out at the dark, cloud-filled sky. Fitting, she thought, as she got closer to the edge and sat down, pulling her knees in close to her chest and resting her chin on them. Looking down, she noticed her boots. Mud, which had already begun to dry and crust, covered them._

_After everything that had happened with B— with _him_— over the last few weeks, after everything they had overcome, it was now over and all she had to show for it was ruined, muddy boots._

_She took a deep breath._

_That hateful, once familiar, burning sensation in her eyes grew stronger. She stood up, removed her goggles, and slid back her aviator cap. Her short, black hair was disheveled, pointing wildly in odd directions. She glanced down at the goggles in her hand, then flung them violently across the rooftop. The damned muddy boots came off as well and she kicked them as far as her tired legs allowed._

_The burning in her eyes intensified, but she wouldn't succumb. She wouldn't allow any tears to fall. She would _not _cry… not for this… not for him._

_Barefoot, she made her way into her apartment, faintly aware of the rain that had begun to fall all around. Once inside, she slipped out of the rest of her suit, eager to forget this day and everything that it would come to mean._

_Selina stood naked in the middle of her room, arms crossed over her chest, looking straight out the window. Only the sudden bursts of lighting outside kept her from being engulfed by total darkness. When she thought she saw a familiar shadow move swiftly in and out of her view, she turned away and headed to the kitchen._

_She needed a drink… perhaps two. She took out the expensive looking bottle from the top cabinet and poured herself a glass. Inevitably, the scene at the cemetery replayed in her mind._

Forget about being a detective for once_…_

_She poured herself another glass._

We are who we are. That's why this works_…_

_Then another._

Maybe, someday…

_The glass flew cross the kitchen, hitting the wall and shattering into tiny little pieces. She looked at the mess and walked away. She'd deal with it later._

_After turning on the shower, she stepped in wanting to have all the conflicting emotions gripping her heart and the troubling thoughts running through her mind washed away. She let out a ragged breath. If only it were that easy…_

_The tiles were cold as she leaned against them. The water pounded gently against her bruised body, her legs barely sustaining her. She ran her fingers through her damp hair and sagged down to the base of the tub. In there, she could pretend it was the warm water running down her face, and not her sorrow and anger._

Selina woke up in a cold sweat. She sat up and wiped her forehead with the back of her hand. How she hated that dream. As if it wasn't bad enough it happened; she didn't understand why her mind insisted on torturing her by having her relive it. The worse part, though, the worst part was that she still had that damn dream nearly a month since it all occurred. She shook her head and pushed those thoughts to the back of her mind.

She sat up fully looking around her room. It was too bright. Those piece-of-shit curtains kept very little sunlight out; she should have replaced them a while back. It was too late now anyway. She cursed under her breath knowing she wouldn't be able to fall back asleep, so she got up and got dressed.

Despite the sun, the morning was cold and Selina was glad she decided to wear her long, dark grey coat. A light breeze blew by making her shiver and she tightened the coat around herself. Her eyes followed a styrofoam cup tumbling along the sidewalk and she quickened her pace; her craving for caffeine increased twofold when she saw the familiar logo.

The little bell rang when she opened the door and she spotted him immediately. He looked up from his paper and with one quick nod acknowledged her presence.

"You're early," he said, folding the newspaper and laying it down on the table.

He always complained that she was late and now? Selina resisted the urge to roll her eyes, "It's nice to see you, too, Slam."

He shrugged, "I'm not complaining."

"Sure sounds like it."

"Creesus," he mumbled, then turned to the waitress who approached, "Two coffees."

"Anything else?" the young girl asked, eyeing Selina.

"No, thanks," Selina gave her a small smile and turned back to Slam. Once the girl walked away, she leaned in conspiratorially and spoke, "You got anything new?"

…

Selina felt good. Alive. Like she hadn't felt in a long time. Finally, her life seemed to be back to normal, or as normal as it was going to get. Even better, it had been at least a week since she last had _the dream._She refused to call it a nightmare; she wasn't about to give him any power over her. Not again.

Down over the side of the apartment complex, there were three men, just as expected. She slipped her goggles on, readied her whip, and jumped down, landing silently on the pavement.

Catwoman smiled, her teeth gleaming in the moonlight. She cracked her whip and the men froze, their backs facing her.

"I told you I'd find you," she grinned. They spun to face her and she continued, "Tell me what I want to know. I won't ask again," she warned.

"Alright, lady, alright," the shortest man, hands up in the air, spoke quickly, "I don't know nothin' 'bout whose callin' the shots—"

The whip cracked through the air once more. This time, only inches away from where the man stood.

"I swears I don't know!" he yelled.

"What _do_ you know?" she asked.

"Jus' that it's gonna go down tonight."

"Where?"

"Look, lady, if they find out I ratted 'em out—"

She moved towards them, "You didn't think I'd find you, yet here we are... Tell me, who would you rather have come after you, them or _me_?"

The youngest of the three stepped forward, "The docks."

Catwoman narrowed her eyes, "If you're lying to me…?"

The three men shook their head in unison.

"Get out of here," she said, the anger no longer in her voice.

They looked at each other then turned to run down the alley towards the well-lit street. She hoped they wouldn't show up anywhere near the docks. If what she and Slam suspected turned out to be true, the docks would be even more dangerous tonight than usual. Well, dangerous for them anyway.

Catwoman smiled to herself thinking Holly would be proud that she had not sent anyone to the hospital thus far. Of course, the night wasn't over yet.

As she made her way up to the roof, her cell phone vibrated. She looked at the number and answered, "Hello?"

"Wait, Karon…I can't…what? Since when?" she listened intently to the other woman's frantic voice.

"That doesn't mean—" Catwoman stopped, her mouth in a straight line. She took a deep breath, "What does it say, Karon?"

"Don't worry," Catwoman forced herself to remain calm and managed to keep her voice steady, "I'll be there soon."

She hung up and headed in the opposite direction across various rooftops. The docks would have to wait, someone kidnapped Holly.


	2. The Bar

Title: Catwoman: Vex  
Summary: Just when Selina's life was returning to normal, someone kidnapped her friend, Holly. Now, Catwoman must find her before its too late.  
Disclaimer: DC owns all characters.

* * *

Catwoman moved swiftly and effortlessly from rooftop to rooftop, but her mind was reeling. How could she have let this happen? Again.

First Maggie. Then, Maggie's husband. And now, Holly.

Who would take her? Why?

Catwoman cursed and hoped it wasn't Black Mask. It better not be Black Mask. On more than one occasion, she regretted not being more thorough the last time she faced him. She should have finished him off when she had the chance. If he hurt Holly in any way, Selina _would_ kill him. Damn the consequences.

By the time Catwoman arrived at Karon's apartment, Slam was already there. For a brief moment, she wondered what Karon would think of having Catwoman in her living room, but the thought, not being a priority was soon dismissed. The only thing that mattered was finding Holly. Fast.

Karon was sitting on a chair, feet pulled up onto it. Her arms were wrapped tightly around her legs and a mop of red hair cascaded over them.

"How is she?" Selina asked, voice barely above a whisper. She removed her goggles and studied the young woman. Holly's friend... partner... lover... they had _just_ begun their life together. She was the best thing that had ever happened to Holly and now…

Slam's voice broke her out of her reverie, "She opened the door for me. Sat down and hasn't moved since," he replied blowing out some smoke. Recently, he had been trying to quit, at Holly's insistence. For him to be smoking? Evidently, he was just as worried as Selina.

She turned to him, "Have you seen the ransom note?"

He shook his head no.

Selina walked over to Karon, kneeling beside her, "Karon?" She spoke softly, placing her hand gently on the other woman's shoulder, but Karon didn't respond, didn't even move. Selina squeezed her shoulder and tried again, "Do you have the note?"

Without looking up, Karon extended her hand and Selina took the wrinkled note from the shaky palm. She smoothed out the piece of paper and read it silently:

Bring $50,000 in cash to the Four Leaf Clover Bar

on 2nd and Tower, Thursday at midnight.

If you contact the police, you'll never find her body.

Selina looked thoughtful for a moment, then handed the note to Slam.

"That's tonight!" he yelled and looked at his watch, "In an hour!"

She nodded solemnly and turned to face the redhead, "Karon, you need to tell me everything that happened."

…

They heard about the ransom note only thirty minutes ago. He and Batgirl ended their patrol immediately and headed to the ransom drop off point as quickly as they could. They had already conducted a perimeter check around the location, but found nothing out of the ordinary. On the same lot as the bar, there was a tiny liquor store, but it was closed for the night. Ratty apartment complexes with dirty, dingy windows were located all around. There was nothing special about the place; most buildings in the East End had a similar look to them.

He was perched on the roof of the North facing apartment complex overlooking the bar. From this current location he was hidden entirely from view, but was able see anyone approaching or leaving the lonely locale.

According to the registration papers, the bar was owned by a Violet Oaks, recently moved from Metropolis. Only an old pair of blueprints and a few receipts could be linked to the bar. The staff, consisting of two women, a bartender and a waitress, were the only ones who worked on the premises. The place was quite small, hardly decorated; only the bar counter, six tables with rusty chairs, and a jukebox could be found inside. There was a short hallway leading to a single restroom in the back and a stairway down to the where the liquor was kept. What they knew was thanks to Oracle. Unfortunately, there was no security system installed that she could tap into.

Without knowing who had orchestrated the kidnapping, they had to wait for whoever would claim the ransom money before entering the bar and attempting to rescue the victim. The waiting part was the hardest part, but they had to do it, a life depended on them to do so.

He scanned the surrounding buildings when a sudden movement caught his attention. He strained his eyes and could make out two black figures, one much larger than the other, crouching in the rooftop across from where he stood. He pressed his commlink, "Batgirl, come in."

::Here.

"Can you see the two—?"

::Yes.

"I'll take a closer look. Keep an eye on them. Out."

He made his way quickly towards the two figures, carefully keeping out of sight. When he was a few feet away, he recognized the woman, but her partner had disappeared.

"Catwoman." It was almost a question.

She turned to face him, "Nightwing," she replied with feigned nonchalance, but his presence was troubling. Might _he_ be there as well? She had not seen him since that night at the cemetery... Almost two months since had passed, but that shouldn't matter now. She focused on Nightwing's mask to keep from looking around to search among the shadows.

Nightwing felt the penetrating gaze. It made him uncomfortable, but he didn't look away.

"What are you doing here?" he asked.

"I could ask you the same question," she replied as she turned her attention back to the bar.

Had he been sent there to help her? She wouldn't be at all surprised if the Bat already knew about Holly. He had an uncanny ability to know things he wasn't supposed to. Although, that particular trait seemed to have failed him against the Riddler and Hush. Inwardly, Catwoman shook her head and ceased from following that train of thought. Nightwing was probably just out on patrol. But, in case something else was going on, slowly her hand reached for her whip.

With sad eyes, Nightwing watched her. Not long ago, he'd encouraged Bruce to be honest with her. To reveal his true identity to Catwoman. Surprisingly, his father figure had done so and was happy with the outcome; having her in both his lives. By what Tim said, she had actually been in the cave on more than one occasion.

But then, just as suddenly as it began, it ended. Nightwing wasn't sure what happened. Neither Bruce nor Batman would respond to any inquiries made on the subject. Maybe Bruce had simply been Bruce, unable deal with his own happiness. Maybe she had returned to a life of crime.

Is that what she was doing here? Nightwing tensed at the thought. He didn't want to believe that such a grand gesture had fallen flat on her. Nor that she was using that knowledge against him now. For Bruce's sake, Nightwing didn't want to believe she was behind this, but he couldn't be sure. He noticed her going for her whip and the hope that she wasn't involved began to fade.

"Where's your friend?" he asked, mentally preparing for anything she might attempt.

Catwoman didn't look at him, "I'm busy here, kid. Go bother someone else."

He took a step towards her, "Why are—?"

"Shhh," she held up a hand to stop him.

Nightwing turned to the bar and saw a man walk in.

Catwoman was about to jump down when he grabbed her arm, "Wait."

She shoved it off, "I don't have time for this. I need to—"

"What?" he asked, concern evident in his voice.

She figured it would be faster to answer him than have to fight him or stand there and play twenty questions, so she simply stated, "There's been a kidnapping."

Nightwing pressed his commlink, "Batgirl. Watch the man that just walked in. Contact 'O'."

Catwoman looked at him through narrowed eyes. She wanted to tell him she didn't need his help, but Holly's life was at stake, "Why are you doing this?"

"Doing what?"

"Helping me."

"It seems there's been more than one kidnapping."

Before she could ask who else was taken, Wildcat landed behind her and spoke, "Guy just went in to get a drink. He's sitting at the counter talking to the bartender. I don't think he's involved."

"He's not," Nightwing confirmed.

"How would you know?" Wildcat asked him, his voice accusing. He knew Nightwing was one of the good guys, but his association to Batman placed the young hero at odds with the former boxer. Sure Batman was a League member, but Selina was his friend. And, since that whole thing between them happened, Wildcat wanted to confront the Dark Knight and smack some sense into him.

The door at the front entrance of the bar swung open and their attention was drawn to the man again. He must have finished his drink because he walked out of the bar and left the same way he came from. Nightwing caught a glimpse of Batgirl jumping to another rooftop. She would follow the man to ensure he really wasn't involved.

"'O' ran a background check," Nightwing informed them. "Wife. 3 kids. Lives a block away. Clean record."

Wildcat nodded reluctantly. His gaze turned from Nightwing back to the bar. Whatever happened between Batman and Catwoman, it wasn't the kid's fault. Selina never talked about it, but he could tell that after it was over, she had a rough couple of weeks. Hell, she might still be having a tough time and now this mess with Holly? Anyone who could help find her friend, including the Bat, he would tolerate.

Wildcat turned to Catwoman then, "Anyone _else_ get invited to this party?"

She raised an eyebrow, knowing immediately who Ted was wondering about.

"No," she replied icily and Wildcat couldn't help but smirk at her.

Nightwing cleared his throat, "Was there a ransom note?"

"Yes. It just has the usual, nothing out of the ordinary," she replied.

"Can I see it?"

Catwoman handed him the note just as a silver car pulled into the parking lot. A thin, tall, blond woman in a black trench coat got out. She was holding a large briefcase and made her way slowly into the bar.

Seconds later, another car drove up and parked alongside the silver one. A white haired man stepped out, also holding a large briefcase. He glanced around the near empty parking lot once, then went inside.

Catwoman and Wildcat exchanged a quick look.

"Go ahead," Nightwing spoke quietly, "Sure thing." He turned to Catwoman, "Do you mind if I hold on to this?" he asked holding up the note.

"Keep it."

Nightwing nodded and turned to leave.

Catwoman watched him until he blended into the night. She walked passed Wildcat and unleashed her whip, "I'm going down to check it out."

"'M right behind you."

…

"Find anything?"

"Geez…" Nightwing spun around to face Batman, "Warn a guy before you do that."

Batman made no reply.

"Here's the note," Nightwing gave it to Batman, who read it then placed it in a small compartment of his utility belt. The younger vigilante turned around to face the bar, "There's been more than one kidnapping, right?"

"Yes."

"Shouldn't we go down there? I mean, Tim could be—"

"He's not."

Nightwing nodded, more in understanding than agreement. He was trying to remain calm, but that was getting harder to do as more time passed without knowing _where_ Tim was.

An hour ago, Jack Drake had received a ransom note demanding five million dollars for the safe return of his son. In a severe panic and not knowing where else to turn to since the note warned against contacting the police, Drake had gone to his closest neighbor, Wayne Manor. Alfred immediately called Bruce and then tried to calm and reassure Tim's father.

The one positive — if it could be considered that — was that Drake and not Batman had received the ransom note. Tim, not Robin had been taken. Apparently, the kidnapper was after money and not the Dark Knight. That's the reason why Nightwing found Catwoman's involvement so unnerving. Knowing Batman's identity would make it easy to deduce everyone else who was so closely associated with him.

Nightwing wanted to ask Batman about her, but he wasn't sure how to ask in order to actually get an answer. He looked on as Catwoman and Wildcat moved stealthily on the ground towards the bar. "Do you know why she's here?" Nightwing asked quickly, not daring to look back at Batman.

Batman shifted in place. His cape swirled suddenly and he replied, "Holly Robinson. Se— Catwoman's friend from long ago."

"She was kidnapped?" Nightwing raised both eyebrows in disbelief and shook his head. The guilt that had been gnawing at him spread quickly. Catwoman was there trying to save her friend and he was more than ready to blame her for Tim's abduction. "Did you… did you know she was working with Wildcat?" he asked.

Batman didn't reply.

"Didn't know she knew him," Nightwing continued in a low voice.

Batman seemed to consider that statement for a moment.

"Also a friend from long ago."

Nightwing turned to look at him, but as usual, Batman's face betrayed nothing. They stood side by side in silence, patiently waiting for the right time to make a move.

Suddenly, another man, very tall and quite large, walked along the sidewalk in long, quick strides. He crossed the parking lot and entered the bar. He wasn't carrying a briefcase.

"Get ready to move," Batman instructed.

Batman watched Catwoman and Wildcat make their way into the bar through the back entrance. His jaw tightened. They should not be going in yet. They were rushing in foolishly, risking the lives of everyone involved.

Nightwing was about to speak again when gunshots erupted from the bar.


	3. Flower Time Part I

Title: Catwoman: Vex – Flower Time, Part I  
Summary: Just when Selina's life was returning to normal, someone kidnapped Holly. Batman becomes involved when Tim Drake is kidnapped as well.  
Disclaimer: DC owns all characters.

* * *

Find Holly_. Find_ Holly_._

Catwoman took a deep breath to clear her mind, then sprung the lock with little effort and slipped silently into the bar through the back door. Wildcat followed closely behind. From where they stood near the back entrance, they could see down the short, darkened hallway to the other side of the locale where the bartender was rearranging glasses behind the counter.

They moved closer, stopping at the restroom. Wildcat opened the door, checked it out with his flashlight, and closed it quickly. The pungent smell made him gag and he wondered when the small room was cleaned last. He was certain he wouldn't forget the sight of the greens and browns smeared across the once white walls anytime soon.

Catwoman walked ahead of him and opened the door a few steps past the restroom. She turned on her small flashlight and saw that a flight of stairs led downward. Someone could easily be hidden down there along with any liquor and she turned to Wildcat who seemed to have the same thought. She signaled her intent to check it out and he nodded.

She closed the door behind her, but froze shortly when she heard gunshots coming from the other side. She pushed the door open and Wildcat was already running towards the frightened screams.

A large man stood near the entrance holding a small gun with a trembling right hand. The elegantly dressed blond woman and the white haired man clung to their briefcases while hiding behind a couple of turned over tables. The waitress was lying face down on the floor and the bartender had her hands up on the air.

"I-I w-want my daughter!" he yelled at the bartender, pointing the gun at her. When Wildcat and Catwoman came into view, he glanced at them quickly. Absently, he took a step back, but continued aiming his gun at the bartender.

Catwoman unleashed her whip and was ready to strike at the man's hand, when the waitress lying at her feet stirred.

"She's still alive..." Wildcat whispered and moved towards the injured woman. He turned her over and noticed her navy blouse wasn't drenched just above the huge gunshot wound to her stomach like he expected it to be. There was no blood. Something wasn't right here.

When the waitress moved again, the bartender smiled. It was an eerie grin. She put her hands down because there was no use keeping up the façade. She turned towards the large man completely unaffected by the weapon aimed at her head, "Did you bring the ransom money?"

"Just give them the money!" the woman hiding behind the table yelled. She was starting to fear she would never see her son again.

The man hiding alongside her added, "Don't be stupid!"

"Give me my Angela," the armed man replied unrelenting. He took a cautious step towards her, his hand now steady.

"That's not generally how these things work," the bartender mocked, stepping out from behind the counter, "Or, didn't you get the note?"

"I got your money _right here_, lady!" the large man yelled, waving the gun monetarily.

The bartender began to make her way towards him, "I assure you," she said her lips thinning, "It won't matter if you shoot me. _She_ won't care. She'll still get what she wants from you. One way or another."

Catwoman looked from the waitress to the bartender and for the first time noticed the alabaster hue to their skin. Suddenly, the window exploded, colorful shards of glass rained all around, and Batman flew in. When he looked up, his eyes were instantly on Catwoman and in that moment, time slowed to a halt.

He scanned her figure and was relieved to see she wasn't injured. Quickly, he scanned the rest of the bar. The bartender was smiling; the two who came to exchange their money for their children appeared to be praying to a God he was sure they had long since forgotten; the armed man was still pointing his gun; and Nightwing had just landed silently only a foot away from the tip of his cape. His jaw tightened further when he noticed Wildcat's close proximity to Selina. The Society hero was kneeling next to the injured woman, who had a hole through her torso, but no blood…

With narrowed eyes, he glanced up and caught sight of Catwoman's whip frozen in midair as it snaked towards the gun.

Batman looked up and his eyes locked into hers. Blue searched green ones intently. It was the first time since that night at the cemetery that they had been in the same place at the same time. He had been careful to avoid the East End unless there was a real reason to be there. He made no excuses as he had other times. Not once did he seek her out.

Every day that he let pass was like another nail on the coffin and by the time he got around to _consider _looking for her, he knew it would be too late. There would be no point in trying. So, he didn't. And now, as he took in the sight of her a thrill ran through him. He couldn't pretend to ignore it even if he wanted to because behind the goggles, her eyes gleamed brightly and he realized how much he missed them…missed _her_.

The swirl of emotions he tried to disregard every waking moment, hit him full force; there had not been a day since it happened that he did not regret letting her walk away. He regretted doubting her, not trusting her completely. He wanted her to know all this. He wanted her to know how miserable he'd been without her. He wished he could convey it with one look… But he knew it was impossible, especially when she blinked and looked away.

Time resumed and instantly, all of his thoughts except the matter at hand were stored away and forgotten for the moment.

The whip made contact against the man's hand sending the gun flying away. Before the man could process what had happened, Batman was behind him grabbing both arms and cuffing him.

The bartender continued walking towards them, though, picking up the fallen weapon along the way. She pointed the gun at Batman, her unearthly green eyes filled with something…strange, unidentifiable. Wildcat ran to stop her, but the waitress still lying on the floor reached up, grabbed his taped wrist, and flung him across the bar with uncanny strength.

Wildcat hit the mirrors behind the counter and with a loud clang of shattered glass accompanying him, slumped to the floor.

All eyes were on the waitress who stood up despite the gaping hole through her midsection. She craned her head to the right, then the left, and offered them a disturbing smile. Next, she turned towards Catwoman and in one quick motion, picked up the leather clad thief to throw her across the room as well.

"Ready, Rose?" the waitress asked.

The bartender nodded, "Ready, Violet."

They both walked towards the pair hiding behind the overturned tables still clutching their briefcases. Batman moved to stop them and stood in front of the civilians.

Violet laughed at him, "She told us you might be here, Batman, but you cannot stop us."

"Violet!" Rose yelled, "Get the briefcases, I'll handle him."

"Violet and Rose?" Nightwing asked, taking his place alongside Batman, "Working for Ivy?"

"No," Violet corrected him, "We don't work _for_ her. We are her children, her flowers. She is-"

"Enough of this crap," Wildcat grumbled, shaking his head and getting to his feet, "Ya ain't human. That means all bets are off." He cracked his knuckles, "A couple of K.O.s coming up."

Rose sneered at the former boxer, "You are welcome to try, old man."

Batman turned to Nightwing and motioned at the two frightened people behind the table with a quick turn of his head, "Get them out of here."

"Nuh-uh-uh," Violet wagged a finger at the two vigilantes, "They come with me."

Near the corner, Catwoman groaned as she lifted a hand to her head. It took a few seconds for her to remember where she was and why.

Just get this over with and find Holly, came a tiny voice. As her vision cleared, she took in the scene before her. The waitress and the bartender's alabaster skin appeared to have taken on a darker shade of green, but hitting her head against a wall may have been responsible for the change. Nightwing's concerned expression was at odds with the determination running through his body, Wildcat was bouncing on the balls of his feet ready to beat someone to a pulp, and Batman was blocking access to the suitcases full of cash and their owners. Unconsciously, her gaze lingered on him longer than the others.

His hands turned to fists at his side, eyes focused on his opponent. Batman looked like he always did: tall, dark—handsome, a treacherous part of her mind whispered—ready to put himself on the line in order to keep others safe. Commendable, of course. But wasn't that the problem? The one thing that was always certain about him? His need to protect everyone else _whatever _the cost—his heart included? He would never change, she thought sadly. Then, she reminded herself she had stopped caring and he was no longer her concern. She dusted her hands off and stood.

"'Bout time ya got up," Wildcat grinned, looking at her over his shoulder, "Ya were 'bout to miss all the fun."

"Wouldn't want that now, would I?" Catwoman returned his grin with one of her own and walked towards him ignoring the pain shooting from the right side of her body. Her shoulder and ribcage were throbbing painfully. No doubt she going to be sore tomorrow, but she'd worry about it then.

When Nightwing made a move to get the civilians out, all hell broke loose.


	4. Flower Time Part II

Title: Catwoman: Vex – Flower Time, Part II  
Summary: They've discovered Poison Ivy is behind the kidnappings, but they don't know why. More importantly, they have yet to find any of the kidnapped victims.  
Disclaimer: DC owns all characters.

* * *

Batman saw Catwoman thrown across the bar towards a corner. For a second he was torn: go after her to insure her well-being or keep the civilians safe from Ivy's creations? It took most of his self-control to chose the latter and keep his feet glued to his current spot. It didn't matter what _he_ wanted. It was imperative to get the civilians—and their kidnapped children—out alive and he instructed Nightwing to do so.

However, he couldn't help the way his gaze darted to Catwoman's motionless form every few seconds. Relief washed over him when he saw her stir. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw her survey the scene. His jaw tensed when she looked at Wildcat and a small grin appeared on her face. When her gaze turned to himself, the grin vanished, replaced by something resembling a frown. He forced himself not to react outwardly to her expression, but it was as though she had struck him straight through his gut with an acid laced knife. Then, she glanced elsewhere and just as quickly, her face was blank once more as she stood.

"'Bout time ya got up," Wildcat addressed her in an easy manner, but Batman could see he had been worried, too. The former Champ cracked his knuckles and he could hear the laughter in his voice when he added, "Ya were 'bout to miss all the fun."

She tried to walk without letting it show, but it was obvious to him she was in pain.

"Wouldn't want that now, would I?" Catwoman grinned at Wildcat and Batman felt his right hand twitch.

That's when Nightwing made his move.

…

Batgirl returned to the bar after making sure the man who stopped in to have a quick drink was not involved with the kidnappings. She found the place in chaos. Batman and Nightwing were fighting the unassuming-looking waitress and _losing_. Catwoman and Wildcat seemed to be having the same problem with the bartender. Not waiting to find out what other damage those two women could cause, Batgirl descended towards the bar.

Too many holes had been made through the plaster on the walls and the entire bar seemed ready to collapse any second. Batgirl noticed the two civilians huddling in a corner and she dodged and blocked her way through all the fighting to get to them. They seemed just as frightened of her as everything else going, but she grabbed each one by an arm and led them out.

"No. _No!_" Violet the bartender cried.

It was just the distraction Batman needed. He reached into his utility belt, removing two large pellets. With one, he hit the waitress. The concentrated dose of atrazine and dichlorophenoxyacetic acid compound, lethal to plants, began to work on impact and she — it — began to dissolve. It shrieked and wailed as if in pain until it turned into a puddle of green and brown goo on the ground.

Batman threatened the bartender with the remaining pellet, "Where are they?"

Violet froze on the spot, "Poison Ivy didn't tell us. She didn't want anyone to know. Please, don't use _that_ on me," she pleaded and raised both hands up, eyes glued to the weapon in Batman's hand. "He said we had to get the money or Ivy would have no use for us. That's all I know."

"_H__e_?" Nightwing asked, eyes narrowed.

The bartender weighed her options. There seemed no way she could get back to Ivy unharmed now. But if she stayed alive, there might be a way to serve her creator yet again, "I…if I tell you…?"

"You won't end up like the other one," Batman promised.

"You're lucky _he's_ the one holding the weed killer," Catwoman added, frustrated that she still had no clue where Holly was being held.

"She called him Slam—"

A single bullet pierced the bartender's head and a small explosion followed erupting in large blue flames that consumed her within seconds.

Nightwing was out the door and heading up towards the building from where the bullet was fired. Batgirl left the two civilians safely outside and followed him up.

Catwoman looked at Wildcat, "Did she say _Slam_? You don't think…?"

"He'd never do anything to hurt, Holly," Wildcat assured her, hoping he was right. He'd only met the private investigator a few times.

"No, I know that," she scoffed, not for a minute suspecting Slam was involved with Holly's kidnapping, unless, Ivy's spores were involved. "Maybe," she shook her head, not wanting to believe it, "Maybe they're going after him next."

The boxer wrinkled his brow, "Why?"

"To get to you," Batman stated simply, his voice devoid of feeling.

Years of practice kept her from reacting in surprise at the sound of his voice. She thought he'd left with the others, but was glad that though he remained, he addressed her with such…detachment; it made what she needed to express, easier to say. Her voice was steady, controlled as she spoke. Cold, too.

"If that's true," she said, "This does not concern you." She turned away from him and towards Wildcat, "Check downstairs. I'm going after Slam."

"It's probably better if I look for yer friend," Wildcat argued, pretending he didn't feel awkwardly like a third wheel at the moment. "The plant-girl coulda been ordered to say that to draw ya out."

"He's right," Batman glared, ignoring her words and the sharp sting that accompanied them, "If someone's after you, you shouldn't be out there alone."

Green eyes snapped towards him in anger. She should have been used to it by now, but his disregard for what everyone else save himself thought was infuriating.

"While you two decide who's listening to who," Wildcat tossed over his shoulder choosing to go out the window, "I'm gonna go check on yer friend," he yelled from outside.

Catwoman looked from Wildcat's retreating form back to Batman and up into the white slits of his cowl. How many times had she done just that — search that unreadable expression — wondering what he might be thinking? Knowing her presence was affecting him more than he let on...and loving every minute of it. Wanting to slide the cowl back to look into those piercing blue eyes, which might aid her in understanding him… She would usually end up wanting to hit him…or kiss him…

But not anymore. She took a step back. She was done with it and valuable time was wasting. She turned and headed back to the door that lead downstairs. With the gunshots, she didn't have a chance to search it the first time.

As quietly as possible, she opened the door and proceeded downstairs. She heard his footsteps behind her and knew he was doing it deliberately so she'd know he was following. After the first two steps, he was as silent as she was. It was dark, with the light from outside the open door providing the only source of visibility. Selina figured she lost her small flashlight fighting Ivy's "flowers" because it wasn't anywhere on her person.

Before she could begrudgingly ask if he had a light, he flashed one on.

There were several metal cages down there, like the ones used to house circus animals before and after performances. Most of them were empty, but as they crept further towards the back they saw a few smaller cages, each holding one slumped over unmoving hostage.

…

"See anything?" Nightwing asked.

Batgirl shook her head.

From the trajectory of the bullet, they were in the right area, but there was nothing incriminating left behind. Nightwing searched the rest of the building. Whoever had fired that shot was long gone and very good at what he or she did.

Batgirl explored the surrounding buildings. There was no evidence of anyone or anything having been there either.

…

"How many were kidnapped?" Catwoman whispered, more to herself than Batman, as she counted five occupied cages. Nightwing did mention there had been more than one kidnapping, but had not given an exact number. That's when the realization hit her that Batman hadn't stayed for her, but for them. The thought left her feeling cold and she ran towards the first cage to shake the feeling away.

She retrieved the lock picks from her boot and soon got the first cage to click open. A girl about Holly's size had her hands tied together. She was unconscious, but appeared to be breathing.

As Catwoman walked around to another cage, she instantly recognized the reddish-blonde hair.

"Holly!" she sighed in relief while fumbling with the lock, but there was no response. Catwoman pulled the heavy gate door as wide as she could and pulled her out. Holly was blind-folded and gagged, her wrists and ankles tied behind her back.

Batman opened a cage and carefully laid the individual just outside it. He was working on his second lock, but his eyes were glued to the last cage and had been since he realized who lay inside. Robin, in his civilian persona, was in there. Like all the others, he wasn't moving either. Batman sprung the lock and released the fourth captive. Finally, he moved on to Tim's cage.

Catwoman removed the young girl's restraints. Holly's blue eyes were wide and staring blankly at her.

"Holly, you okay? It's me," Selina smiled weakly brushing back a few loose tendrils, "Say something, will you?"

As soon as Batman pulled Tim out of the cage, he removed the tight, metal restraints. Ugly bruises could be seen on the boy's wrists and ankles. His clothes were damp and dirty even though he had only been in captivity a few hours. Batman was about to remove the blind-fold when Tim spit out the gag, then yelled, "Now!"

Holly sprang up, punching and kicking a very surprised Catwoman. The other three kids slid towards each other. They tried to remove the ropes binding them and keeping them helpless. Tim removed his blindfold and attacked Batman with everything he had. Leg sweeps, vicious uppercuts, and a combination of every near-lethal move he had ever learned. He tried not to hold anything back, confident that the poor lighting would keep the other kids from seeing too much of what he could do.

"Holly! What the hell are you doing?" Catwoman asked, blocking the furious attack. Rage seemed to be the only thing fueling the girl.

"You think I'm buying your tricks again?" Holly yelled, her efforts only intensifying, "Hell no!"

"What are you talking about?" Catwoman shouted in return and decided to take a punch if only to grab Holly's arm. Once she had it, Catwoman maneuvered Holly against the wall, pinning the smaller girl. She spoke in a hushed tone, "If it's really you, then you _know_ I'd never purposely hurt you. Have I since we met up again?"

Holly stopped struggling for a moment. She looked over her shoulder and whispered, "Irena?"

"Irena?" Catwoman asked, loosening her grip, "Who the hell's Irena?"

Holly shrieked, "It is you!" She threw her arms around Catwoman's neck and shouted, "Hey Tim, I think they're the real deal!"

Tim had already begun to suspect it. This Batman had not tried to hit him once and only defended himself from the assault.

Batman, for his part, knew it was Tim. The fighting style had given him away immediately. He glanced over at the kids still trying to get themselves free, and handed Tim a small device.

Tim recognized it and placed it in his ear.

"'O' will contact you," Batman said, his voice barely audible.

Tim nodded, relieved that he was finally out. Now that the adrenaline rush was fading, his body began to feel the effects of having been tied up in a cramped space for so long. Still, he had the urge to hug Batman for setting him free. He didn't, though, and kept his emotions in check.

"Thank you," was all Tim said, but after making certain no one was paying attention to them, added in a whisper, "Someone was impersonating both you and Catwoman. They looked like you, but didn't fight like you," Tim admitted, looking embarrassed for a moment. "He got me the first time," he shrugged, "So, I couldn't be sure if it was really you now."

Batman narrowed his eyes, "We'll talk more later."

Tim replied with a curt nod.

"Lead them upstairs," Batman ordered, "Their parents will be waiting for them."

Batman watched as Tim approached the others. After a few words were exchanged, the kids followed him up the stairs. Catwoman and Holly were already gone and he was glad for it. It made focusing solely on the task at hand easier. By the time he heard the joyful reunions coming from upstairs, his mind was already busy forming a list of possible suspects that one, would want to impersonate him, and two, possessed the ability to do so.

It was a short list. A very short list.


	5. Questions

Title: Catwoman: Vex – Questions  
Summary: The kidnapped victims are safe, but many questions remain. Why were they targeted? Why was Ivy involved? And what does it have to do with Catwoman _and _Batman?  
Disclaimer: DC owns all characters.  
AN: Many thanks to Chips for the beta! =D

* * *

_"_Can you _please _tell her I'm fine?" Holly begged Dr. Thompkins.

"It's what I'm trying to ascertain, dear," Leslie assured her and turned to the other woman in the small room, "Selina, would you mind waiting outside?"

Selina shook her head. She wasn't going anywhere until she knew for certain her friend was all right.

"We'll let you know when you can return," Leslie insisted as she held the door.

Selina could have argued and probably won the argument, but she knew Leslie was only looking out for Holly's best interest. The doctor's kind smile did make Selina feel better about being kicked out, though.

When the door clicked shut, Leslie turned back to the young girl, "Now, please, sit still, dear. And I will proceed with the exam."

"Right, sorry," Holly smiled awkwardly and ceased with the leg swinging, "It's just...Selina drives me crazy when she gets like this. It was nothing! I didn't even get hurt."

Leslie inspected the nasty red marks on the young girl's wrists. "This doesn't look like nothing," the doctor said, holding Holly's right hand up with great care.

"I mean, I was tied up pretty tight, but so were the others, you know?"

Leslie nodded knowingly. She had seen pretty much all there was to see in Gotham, but it never got easier. Seeing children hurt especially, pained her like nothing else.

"Very well," she smiled, trying to put her patient at ease, "Now, let's have a closer look at you and make sure everything's all right."

...

"Master Timothy, please."

Tim sat down on the cot again. "Alfred, I'm fine. Really."

Alfred made a face. He would never get used to any one of these young heroes trying to dismiss their injuries. "Pardon me, Master Timothy, but these gashes do not look _fine_."

Nightwing, sans the domino mask, plopped down next to Tim, "Bro, quit complaining and sit. Alfred will be done in a jif. Right, Al?"

Alfred raised an eyebrow.

"I'm not complaining," Tim sighed, "I just don't see what all the fuss is about. We've all had worse than this."

"Perhaps," Batman approached and Tim and Dick jumped in place. Alfred continued his work nonplussed. Batman stopped a few feet across from Tim, "Alfred only wants to make sure your father sees the cleaned up version."

Tim sighed again. The last thing he wanted was his dad to worry more. "Yeah, okay." His dad was probably a wreck already.

"Hey, so..." Dick looked down at his hands, "What happened?" he asked Tim.

Tim opened his mouth to speak, but was quickly cut off.

"He can tell us later," Batman informed them and everyone present turned to look at him, even Alfred was surprised by the words, "Tomorrow. Once Alfred is finished with you, go home." And with that, Batman turned and left.

Dick and Tim exchanged a concerned look. Alfred, however, did not betray his surprise.

"Hey, Bruce, wait up!" Nightwing followed him away from the medbay.

...

The drive from Leslie's clinic to Slam's office wasn't very long. It was cold and the streets were empty because of it, making the ride quick.

Both Selina and Holly were quiet as they rode in the car Selina 'borrowed'. Neither had the desire to walk home on such a night and even though Leslie assured them both the wrist and ankle marks would heal without problem, Selina didn't want Holly straining herself if she didn't have to. It didn't matter that Leslie found no other injuries, Selina felt guilty enough as it was.

The unusual silence, however, was starting to get to Holly.

"Dude! You're acting like one of those...those crazy, old moms!"

Selina raised an eyebrow as she pulled off to the side. "_Old_?" she repeated as she turned off the engine.

"Listen," Holly rushed out of the car once Selina parked in an alley. They were a block away from Slam's office and despite the cold, Holly resisted running to the warmth the old building could offer because making Selina understand was more important. She waited for her friend to get out of the car. "This wasn't your fault," she said and quickly added, "It's _not_, Selina!"

Holly wasn't going to give up. Selina had enough to worry about with everything that went down on a day to day basis in the East End, she didn't want to add something new to the mix. But how to convince her? The young girl bit her lip. A cool gust of wind made her shiver and she glanced up to see snow begin to fall. Might as well be honest.

"I thought about that, you know?" Holly began, zipping up the jacket Dr. Thompkins had lend her at the clinic. She turned to Selina, "Like maybe they took me to get to you or something...?" she shrugged one shoulder. "But they were after _money_, Selina. Plain and simple. They would have taken anybody!"

But it wasn't plain and simple. Why would Ivy and whoever she was working with target Holly if not to get to her? Selina could believe that the other kids - the ones with filthy, rich parents - were taken for money. Ransomed for thousands like the wealthy often were. But Holly, Holly wasn't like those kids. She didn't come from money, she came from the streets where she had to _earn _everything she ever got. Selina felt sick, suddenly, and tried to play if off. "I was just worried."

"I wasn't," Holly smiled at her, "I knew you'd show up to get me."

Selina mustered up the most reassuring smile she could manage. Luckily, the young girl seemed to buy it, though it did nothing to make herself feel better.

"We're here at last! C'mon, let's go inside. I'm _freezing_!" Holly jumped over a puddle to buzz the intercomm.

::Yeah?

"It's us, Slam!" Holly yelled, her fingers were starting to feel numb.

The door buzzed open and both stepped inside away from the cold. They went up the staircase, the elevator wasn't working yet. Holly ran up. Selina followed slowly behind. Every step she took added another question to the long series running through her mind.

Why would someone show up looking like her and attack Holly?

Why had Ivy's plant creature mentioned Slam of all people?

And what did Batman know that she didn't?

When Holly opened the office door, they found Wildcat and Slam having a staring contest. At least that's what it looked like.

"So, who's winning?" Holly asked, "'Cause my money's on...Wildcat!"

"Gee, thanks, squirt," Slam muttered. "You doing okay?"

Wildcat smiled triumphantly as he walked past Slam over to the women. He wrapped one arm around Holly's shoulder. "Hey, short stuff, how you feeling?"

"I'm fine! Augh!" Holly threw her arms up in the air, obviously not appreciating the patronizing tone. She headed straight to the restroom to avoid any further questions.

Slam walked over from behind his desk. "So...?"

"Leslie's says she's fine."

"Well, that's good, aint it? You don't look too happy about it."

Selina shook her head, "That's not it. It's...it doesn't make sense."

Slam lit up a cigarette.

"Are we doing this again?" Wildcat made a face. He asked politely once before and he didn't feel like asking again.

"Look, buddy," Slam got in Wildcat's face, "I told ya where ya can go if ya don't like it."

Selina smiled, so that's what the staring contest was about.

Something beeped and Wildcat held a hand up. "Gimme a sec," he said before turning away. He spoke in a low voice. Selina assumed he was answering a JSA call. But then, he pulled out his cellphone and she couldn't make out what he was saying. "Thanks, see ya in five," he said loud enough for them to hear, then he turned to look at Slam. "Yer lucky I gotta go, I'll have to teach ya some manners another time," Wildcat grinned as he turned from Slam to Selina, ignoring the former's outburst, "Think ya can walk me out?"

"Sure thing."

Out on the rooftop, they could still hear Slam cursing up a storm down in his office.

Wildcat slipped his mask off, "I'm due elsewhere."

"I figured as much."

"The JSA's having some trouble with-well, it don't matter. Point is I gotta go and I hate leaving you out in the cold."

"Leave the puns to the younger set," Selina half-smiled, crossing her arms over her chest to keep them warm. She had never been happier her suit had thermal insulation, only her face was feeling the drop in temperature. "Just go do your hero thing," she said, "I'll be fine."

"You will be," Wildcat assured her, all joking gone, "Because even though I can't be here myself, I called in some backup."

"You really don't need to do that, Ted. _Really_." Selina didn't want to have to worry about being polite to one of his friends while she was trying to figure out what the hell was going on, like why Ivy was back only to give her trouble.

"Well, it's too late," he winked, "She'll be here later."

"_She_?"

"Ah, and here's my ride," Wildcat slipped his mask on again and in the blink of an eye was carried away by the first Green Lantern.

"Dammit!" Selina said to herself, "Who the hell am I going to have to babysit now?"

"That would be me."

Selina turned to the voice, recognizing the JLA member instantly. "You've got to be kidding me."

"Nope, and just to clear things up, Wildcat asked me here to babysit _you_."

...

The bats overhead were silent. One swooped down only to settle in a different part of the cave.

"What it is?" Batman growled without ceasing his steady stride towards the computer console. Three more bats flew away.

Nightwing cleared his throat. "I understand why you want Tim to go home. I get it, okay? His dad's worried, you don't want to make matters worse for him _or _Tim. Which isn't how you _usually _handle things by the way... _But _shouldn't the rest of us be out there trying to figure out _what _just happened. And why?"

"Batgirl's on it," was the only reply Batman made. But Nightwing didn't give up. He knew Bruce and sometimes you had to push pretty hard to get anything out of him.

"It's not Ivy's usual M.O."

"She wanted money," Batman replied, "And failed to get it because of us. Fairly routine."

"Bruce," Nightwing took a deep breath, "Don't you think it's a little strange that both Catwoman's friend _and _Tim were kidnapped by the same people?"

That did the trick. Batman stopped and tuned to face the younger man. Nightwing was expecting a hash word or several, but they never came.

"Not strange, no," Batman shook his head, "Planned that way, yes."


	6. New Friends

Title: Catwoman: Vex – New Friends  
Summary: Batman and Catwoman are both on the hunt for Poison Ivy. Wildcat calls in some backup for Selina, while Batman's busy being Batman.  
Disclaimer: DC owns all characters.  
AN: Many thanks to Chips for the beta! =D

* * *

The moon was full and bright, but dark clouds littered the sky casting long shadows all over the East End. Catwoman glanced around wondering how to get out of this one. Her gaze fell on the woman standing across from her near the edge of the roof.

"I'm not sure what Wildcat told you-"

"He said you needed help," came the instant reply from the Justice League member.

"I don't." Especially not from one of them, she didn't. The woman stepped forward away from a shadow cast by the clouds overhead. Blonde hair, black body suit, and fishnets were all clearly visible now. "You can fly back to your friends now, _Black Canary_, you're wasting your time. And more importantly, you're wasting mine."

Canary shook her head, "I promised Wildcat. And I intend to keep my word."

"Is that so?"

"Yeah. It is."

"Cats and birds...? I don't see it happening." Catwoman sounded bored.

"The sooner you understand that I'm helping, the better off we'll both be," Black Canary insisted. She wondered if Catwoman was always so difficult. No one said a villain would be easy to deal with. _Former _villain, she corrected herself mentally.

Selina recognized that look of determination in those blue eyes. The stubbornness, too. Nothing short of tying Canary down would stop her and Selina was sure she was going to need her whip. Truth was, she _would _feel better if someone was watching over Slam and Holly while she went off in search of Ivy. However, that didn't mean she had to make it easy on the younger woman.

"Have you always worn fishnets?" Catwoman asked offhandedly. Black Canary was surprised by the sudden change in topic. "Always thought they were Zatanna's thing?" Catwoman continued, "They can't be too practical, though. Tell me you're not cold right now."

Practical? Canary laughed.

"If I recall correctly, you used to have a tail once upon a time," she replied. It probably wasn't the best idea to antagonize the woman she was trying to help. Ted warned her it wouldn't be easy since the sometime thief would be reluctant to accept her help. However, it must have something serious, Wildcat didn't ask for favors lightly. Besides, Dinah had dealt with worse than jabs to her suit and she wasn't going to let Catwoman get under her skin so easily. "As far as the 'nets go, don't knock 'em 'til you try 'em, Cat," Canary challenged.

Selina smiled despite herself. "No thanks," she waved her hand in the air, "I like to wear the pants around here."

It was Black Canary now who had a hard time concealing her smile. But then, both women remembered they weren't the best of friends and there was work to be done.

"All right. I'm looking for Poison Ivy," Catwoman stated.

"Where do we start?"

Selina shook her head, "I need you to watch this building. No one gets in or out, got it?"

Black Canary didn't seem to like that too much. "I'm supposed to watch your back, Catwoman, not some building."

Giving up information willingly, especially the personal kind, was not Catwoman's thing, but it appeared she had no other choice. "The help Wildcat mentioned? Someone might try coming after my friends. They're safe right now, I need them to stay that way."

"You hear that, 'O'?" Dinah had never pictured Catwoman with actual _friends_. Seducing the hero, yeah. Worrying about her bff, not so much.

::_Got it. 'H' is on the way._

"Don't worry," Black Canary smiled awkwardly. Helping a former villain/sometime thief for a man she grew up calling uncle was no big deal, she told herself...for a third time that night. "Backup'll be here soon."

"Great, _more _birds..." Selina mumbled, but the realization hit her then that this could be a good thing. "What did Wildcat say, exactly?"

Canary raised an eyebrow, "Why?"

"Just curious. You know how cats are," Selina shrugged casually, but the other woman didn't buy it and had a strong feeling she shouldn't say. Dinah did anyway.

"He asked if I could help you with whatever you needed since his JSA mission might take longer than expected."

Catwoman smiled despite herself, "That means...you have to do whatever I say."

Canary scoffed, "What are you _five_?"

"Six, actually, but that's besides the point. Stay here until your backup arrives." Selina was sure she looked exactly like the cat who ate the canary. Just thinking that made her smile more. Black Canary, however, wasn't amused. Oh well.

"See ya, birdie!" Catwoman gave a two-finger salute and jumped off the building.

"Hey, wait!" Canary ran to the edge of the building. "Dammit."

...

Near midnight more clouds gathered nearly filling the sky. The night was turning out to be a dark one. Normally, Batgirl wouldn't care either way, except tonight she was being followed and had failed to catch a glimpse of the person tailing her.

The pursuer was like a shadow, trailing her without being seen. When she went left, it went left. When she jumped right, it jumped right. It was someone who moved flawlessy through the air and very lightly everywhere else.

Batgirl made her way down to an alley behind the West Gotham Bank. Robin had used the area once while they played tag and she'd had a very hard time finding him. The alley appeared to be a dead end, but there was a narrow passageway the bank used to load and unload money. There, she hid and waited.

Normally, she would have fought anyone out in the open, but Robin had been trying to show her the benefits of watching and waiting. Learning as much as possible before attacking - playing the detective - was helpful in the long run, or so Robin said.

Soon, footsteps. Light. Precise. Any second now the shadow would be within reach.

When it moved closer, Cass moved, too. Grabbing a hold of it, flipping it in the air, and slamming it hard against the bank's brick wall.

"Batgirl, it's me!"

Her fist stopped less than an inch away from his blue domino mask. She dropped her arm and took a single step back. Silently, she watched Nightwing stand and dust himself off.

"I ever tell you I'm glad you're on our side?" he said, craning his head to the right and massaging his neck.

Batgirl thought about it, then shook her head.

He smiled, "Well, I am."

"Why follow?" she asked. Batman had instructed her to patrol as usual. He told her Robin would not be out and Nightwing shouldn't be either. That was unusual, but she didn't question his decision. What did surprise her was that unlike all the previous times he dismissed her with a curt nod, this time he added, "Be aware. Stay safe."

She couldn't recall any other time he said anything remotely to that effect.

"Figured we should _all _be out tonight," Nightwing said.

Batgirl shook her head, "He said no."

"He's not always right, you know?" But Dick knew his words would have no effect on her. Not because Cass didn't understand, but because there was no way she'd believe him over Batman. "We need to find out who took Robin."

"Ivy."

Nightwing nodded, "But Ivy wasn't working alone. We need to find out who she was working with."

More clouds moved in hiding away the rest of the sky. The moon was all but gone.

Cass did not want to let Batman down, but even more than that she wanted to know who tried to hurt Robin.

"Start here. Go north."

Nightwing smiled again, "My thoughts exactly. Come on."

...

"You know, that wasn't funny," Black Canary stopped once she was by Catwoman's side. The leather-clad woman was busy looking over the ledge and took her time before replying.

Smirking, she said, "I have to disagree."

It was hard giving somone a dirty look when they had their back to you, but Canary tried anyway. Oh, Ted was going to owe her. "So what are we doing here?"

"_I_ was going down there to ask some questions. I suppose you can tag along."

Ted was going to owe her big time!

Catwoman jumped off and Canary was right behind her. They entered a seedy, little bar. No one even looked up when they walked in.

"Someone here knows about the recent kidnappings," Catwoman said. "And I wanna know who."

A few patrons looked up at her, then at Canary standing a few feet behind, then back down to their drinks. Even after Catwoman's whip cracked violently through the air, nothing.

"Maybe we should ask somewhere else," Canary whispered.

Catwoman sneered, "If this is too much for you, birdie, you can wait outside."

Someone snickered.

"Fly back to the nest and leave it to the big, bad cat," the thief winked.

Dinah was starting to get tired of the attitude, "All I'm saying is no one's talking here. You can't force them to say anything."

That's when Catwoman finally turned to face the blonde. "Wanna bet?" Out of the corner of her eye, she saw the man near the jukebox run for the door. "See, someone _always _knows."

Catwoman followed him out and Black Canary wondered what Ted had gotten her into.

...

The man turned out to be just a young boy, maybe seventeen. And he was fast. Twice Canary lost sight of him. He led them down a series of alleyways and finally to a dingy, ratty apartment. Several other people were already there. Each one looked more frightened than the next. And what was hardest for Dinah to comprehend, they looked far more scared of her than Catwoman.

It turned out he was a low lever drug dealer who knew nothing about any kidnappings and only ran to avoid the police. Dinah was surprised when Catwoman left the apartment, effectively letting him go.

Outside, Canary's expression must have been obvious because Catwoman turned to her and said, "You want to take him in? Be my guest."

The boy would no doubt be back on the streets dealing the minute he was out. And yet, Canary shook her head.

"Don't try to make sense of it," Catwoman said, heading back up to the rooftops. "By the way, what I said back in the bar, that was for them. People around here don't always trust your kind."

...

Batman was...concerned. He'd had this feeling before. Something gnawing, scraping at his gut. The sense that things were going to get a whole lot worse before they got better was all around him. He didn't like it.

He'd felt the same way back when Tommy - _Hush _- was out to get him. But Hush was gone. Even Superman couldn't find the body. It's what made finding Ivy so important. She was the only lead he had besides trying to find the individual who was impersonating him.

And yet, no one was talking. Gotham was too quiet. Again, he didn't like it.

...

Hours of looking and nothing. It's as though no one had ever heard of Poison Ivy. Catwoman was starting to get irritated. Even the fun she had while stopping that drug shipment with Black Canary was starting to fade. They were going to have to hit the Pink Pussycat Lounge after all. She'd left it as a last resort because if someone there didn't have some kind of information, she was dead outta luck. Good thing it wasn't far from their current location. Selina figured she could get there in five minutes if she hitched a ride on the train once Canary was done signing autographs.

During the altercation near the docks, the birdie had a knife pulled on her. And it wasn't no four inch knife, it was a footlong blade. The wound wasn't bad, but since they weren't too far from Leslie's clinic, Selina insisted they make a quick stop there. They had not planned for the five little kids who were hospitalized there and wide awake. When their faces lit up upon seeing "Wonder Woman's best friend!" they both knew Black Canary could make time to visit with every one.

Selina left to the roof. While she planned their next move, she felt more than heard the approaching footsteps. She turned expecting to find Canary there, only to see _him_.

He approached slowly, purposefully. Catwoman watched him. She didn't want to wait, but her feet wouldn't move. The night was cold and his presence brought with it a heat she couldn't ignore. She bit the inside of her lip to focus her mind on that and not him. When she could taste the faint tinge of blood, she stopped.

"What are you doing here?" she asked without looking at him. The clouds warned that rain was coming and soon.

Batman didn't reply. It was his turn to simply watch her.

"I saw one of your kids running through here earlier," she flexed the shoulder that had been bothering her since the fight at the bar. It suddenly hurt that much more. "Thought we had a deal."

"We do," he finally said, wondering if it had been Nightwing in the East End. He hadn't asked any of his team to hit that part of Gotham. Not yet, anyway.

Catwoman turned, faced him fully now. There he stood - tall and proud - same as always. Fucking world could be falling apart and he would have the same fucking expression on his face. Same indifferent stance. Damn him. She looked away again and focused on the train passing by below. Time was wasting.

"You shouldn't be here," she said and the words hung between them. She was still so, so _angry_...and it wasn't like her. Not at all. It was more like _him_. She tuned to face him. _He _held on to the rage, the pain, _everything _to keep himself at a distance, to keep himself from feeling anything even remotely good. This wasn't her. She'd survived this long _because _she could let things go when she needed to. She could move on. It's one of the thousand ways in which they were different.

When had she forgotten that?

It didn't matter. She was done with it.

Selina took a deep breath, exhaling slowly... _choosing _to let it all go. The hurt. The anger. The bitter resentment that kept her up at night. She took another deep breath, then another.

Batman didn't move, didn't say a word. He watched her carefully, trying to understand. She had her back to him and he almost called out her name. His legs carried him closer where he could almost reach for her.

When she opened her eyes, she felt better. Lighter. It would take more time, but this was a good start. After turning in place, she noticed his close proximity to her. Exhaling once more, her lips turned up at the corners, but she couldn't hide the sadness in her eyes. If he wanted to be miserable...that was his choice. Life was too short to spend it holding on to all the bad stuff, carrying it around like some badge. If she could only tell him, if she could say something to make him see... But before she could even attempt the daunting task, her backup showed up.

"Sorry. The kids had _a lot_ of questions," Black Canary explained before she caught sight of Batman.

"Canary."

"Uh, Batman," she replied, looking from a scowling Batman to a smiling Catwoman.

Selina was amused by the look of panic that struck Canary at having bumped into Bruce. Batman. Bruce. She'd have to get used to that. She would.

"All right, birdie, you really wanna help? See if you can keep up!" Catwoman jumped off, catching the train below. Canary wanted nothing more than to jump off behind her.

"What are you doing here?" Batman asked.

"I'm... I am... helping a friend," she said and she was, she was helping Wildcat. 'O' was in her ear-piece telling her the next train would be passing by in three minutes. "What brings you here?" Canary asked. Batman didn't look too happy, not that he ever did. What had she interrupted, she wondered.

"You and Catwoman are friends."

_Was that a question?_

"We're not. I mean... she needed - wait," Canary brought her hands to her waist. Ok, maybe the East End wasn't her usual hangout, but so what? She could be anywhere she wanted, damn it! Besides, Catwoman had proved to be...not all bad. She had no powers, but fought like she did, bullied men twice her size, and even while trying to protect her friends, made time for little kids she didn't know. It was pretty easy to see why Ted liked her so much. "What if we _are _friends? You think you're the _only _one she has on her side?" Dinah could hear Oracle's shocked laughter in her ear. No doubt Ted would laugh, too, when she told him. "I'll let 'O' fill you in, I have a kitten to catch." And with those parting words, Black Canary jumped onto the coming train.

...

It wasn't a wasted night, but it sure felt that way. Catwoman and Black Canary covered nearly half of the East End without learning the whereabouts of Ivy or gaining any new information. When they returned to Slam's office building, Huntress was there waiting for them.

"No luck, huh?" Huntress asked, but didn't have to, their expressions told her all she needed to know. "Tomorrow, then?" she offered.

Selina was surprised and thankful for the offer. She had helped Huntress against Hush some months back and figured the vigilante wanted to return the favor. Still, Selina had other plans.

"Thanks," Catwoman said," But I think I'll try something else tomorrow."

"Suit yourself," Huntress shrugged. Hey, she offered. Before heading down to street level, she turned to Catwoman one last time, "Stay good, Cat," she said and a few moments later, Huntress' bike roared away.

"Hey," Black Canary stopped Catwoman, "If you need help with anything else...?"

"You'll be the _first _person I call."

"No, I mean it," Canary insisted. "Here," in the palm of her hand she held out an ear-piece, "'O' will pick up. Any time, any day."

Selina stared at the ear piece, then at Canary. It was quite a touching gesture, but she wasn't about to let on.

"Oh, I get it," Catwoman smirked as she took it, "You think you'll be able to track of me with this?"

"No, that's not-" Canary stopped herself. "Yup. That was the goal all along," she smiled, "See ya, Cat."

"See ya," Selina replied once the blonde was barely visible. Remembering the ear-piece in her hand, she held it up. She wondered if Oracle would be able to hear everything. It went in her pocket anyway. Who knows, it could be useful. As she made her way back in the building, she got the feeling she was being watched. Green eyes searched the darkness, but they found nothing.

...

::_Catwoman kept the ear-piece._

"Good."

::_If you just told her, I'm sure she would-_

"No. It's better if she doesn't know."

He could hear Oracle sigh.

::_Your call, 'B'._

Batman continued watching the small office from afar and listened in.

Slam woke up the minute Selina opened the window. She didn't seem as interested in talking about her search as the P.I. did. Even if Batman couldn't listen in, he knew it was because she hadn't found much. Slam had more questions, but Selina told him to go back to sleep. They'd talk in the morning.

Holly had already taken up the bed and Slam remained on his chair behind the desk. All that was left for Selina was the narrow, brown couch in the corner. After removing her goggles and her boots, she lay on the couch.

The first of many raindrops fell from the sky, but Batman kept watch. Selina turned to her side, but he knew she wasn't asleep. He hadn't slept since the kidnappings either. Perhaps if he went to her...

He made it as far as the adjacent building before turning back. He was certain Selina would not want his help.

...

A few rooftops away, someone else looked on as well.

"Soon, Selina. Soon."


	7. Old Friends

Title: Catwoman: Vex – Old Friends  
Summary: Bruce, Selina, their friends, a meeting, a fundraiser, and more!  
Disclaimer: DC owns all characters.  
AN: Many thanks to Chips and KKGlinka for the beta! =D This is a whole lot better because of them!

* * *

Tim was safe. All the kidnapped children were safe, most of them with barely a scratch on them. There was something bothering him besides the impostors and Poison Ivy's involvement. Bruce couldn't put his finger on what exactly. During the afternoon meeting with Lucius and the board, Bruce went over every detail of the incident several times. Nothing extraordinary leapt out at him.

As the meeting moved on to a different topic, arguments over whom to do business with heated up. Bruce was only vaguely aware of it.

One of the older board members proclaimed, "Why should we pay _double _for the overpriced Lex Steel? Steel is steel, and we'd only be paying extra for the Luthor _name_."

Those words lingered in the back of Bruce's mind.

Heated words were exchanged. Politeness seemed to have gone out the window as each board member tried to prove his or her point. And when the meeting was over, nothing had been resolved.

Bruce left for his office with all of it swirling in his head. As he told his secretary to hold all his calls, something struck him. Not all the ransom notes left behind had been the same.

…

"Ah, creesus, squirt, you can't keep me from going out."

Holly planted her small fists on her hips. "Selina left me in charge, y'know? I'm supposed to watch you and that's what I'm doing!"

"I'm _out_, see?" Slam waved his empty box of cigarettes at her. When had his life gotten so bad he was begging to be allowed a smoke?

"They're no good for you anyway," Holly pointed out. "Now, sit back down so we can finish our game...yeah?"

His eyes caught sight of the bruises around her wrists and he lost the urge to tease her. She'd been through enough lately. "Fine," he sighed, "But _when_ I win, we're going down to the liquor store to stock up."

"Sure, sure. Now, c'mon, it's your turn."

…

Bruce typed absently. The constant clicking of keys usually helped him focus, but it wasn't working this time. He left his chair to lean against his desk and watched the skycrapers outside the large windows reflect the remaining sunlight. It was nearly evening.

He had memorized the five ransom notes, but still he wished they were currently in his hands to study more closely. There was something there he was missing... Making matters worse, he couldn't question Poison Ivy about her role in the kidnappings because she seemed to have disappeared without a trace.

The intercom buzzed behind him.

::_Mr. Wayne?_

He'd asked not to be disturbed. Even had all his meetings rescheduled.

"Yes, Ashley?" Bruce tried not to sound upset.

::_A Ms. Cathy Whips is here to see you. Says it's _very _important_.

It took him a second to realize.

Selina?

_Here_.

Why?

The door flew open and in she walked. Selina Kyle. Catwoman. She was wearing the same black dress she wore that night to the opera. The night he thought Tommy died. It was strange attire to wear during the middle of the day. Though perhaps not for her.

Something had changed last night when they ran into each other. He couldn't help but watch her with growing curiosity as she stopped at his desk, leaned against it, and smiled up at him.

What was she doing here?

"Bruce," she said and his breath hitched in his throat. "Or would you prefer, Batman?" she mouthed the last word.

His throat was suddenly dry. When she licked her bottom lip, he couldn't tear his eyes away.

"What are you doing here, Selina?" he managed to ask.

"What do you think I'm doing here, Bruce?" She grabbed his tie and pulled him in close. "What were you doing out last night, hmm? Finally decided to give in and come see me? You shouldn't have waited so long." She smiled when he didn't reply and pulled him closer until his body was up against hers."Been missing me?" she whispered.

He could practically taste her; she was so close.

Selina closed her eyes and kissed him. Bruce gave in easily, didn't even try to fight her because for once, he could be himself completely. No lies. No games.

She knew _all _he was.

His hands were on her, hers on him. Both ripping useless clothing out of the way.

"Selina..."

::_Pardon me, Mr. Wayne? Would you like me to show Ms. Whips in?_

Looking around his office, he realized he was the only one there.

Bruce cleared his throat, reeling. "Yes, thank you," he said. He ran a hand through his hair before sitting down.

Selina was probably there to discuss the kidnappings. Why else would she show up at his office unannounced, without having spoken more than a few words to him in months. While she worked with seemingly every hero in Gotham _but _him.

He finished his glass of water and poured himself another as the door opened. His assistant apologized for interrupting him, but Bruce didn't hear. He was busy trying not to stare at Selina.

"Thank you, Ashley. Ms. Whips," he forced a smile and walked over to shake hands. "What brings you to Gotham?"

She wore a black pencil skirt with a white buttoned dress shirt. It wasn't an outfit meant for the opera, but she looked stunning regardless. The door clicked shut and they were left alone in his office. He motioned for her to to have a seat. He sat down as well.

An awkwardness lingered between them. They had never been awkward. Not as Batman and Catwoman and especially not as Bruce and Selina. Their interactions were always sizzling, intense. Not once, awkward. Selina didn't like it. Bruce didn't know what to make of it.

"I'll cut to the chase," Selina began. He waited. "I'm sure you have a way of soundproofing the room?"

Bruce leaned forward in his chair, his hand reaching somewhere under his desk. He nodded when it was safe to proceed.

"I've been looking for Ivy," she explained and just saying _that _particular name felt liberating in a way. It was a name Bruce Wayne should not know as well as he did. "But, no one's talking." She watched him and waited for him to say something. "I take it you haven't found any leads either?"

His continued silence confirmed it. She was afraid of that. Somehow saying something like, 'let me know when you find her', seemed wrong in this instance, so Selina simply shrugged a shoulder and reached for her purse on his desk.

"That's too bad," she said, standing. He stood as well. "Don't worry, I'll see myself out."

She was walking away, leaving.

"How's your friend?" he asked.

Selina paused with her hand on the doorknob to look at him.

"Holly's fine. Like it never happened." A small smile made its way onto her lips. She looked past him at the skyline beyond his window, her smile began to fade, "Slam's...worried."

"Are _you_?" Bruce asked her.

"Wouldn't you be?" She waited before returning to his desk, stopping just short of it, "If someone was trying to hurt you through those you cared about, wouldn't you be worried?"

Green eyes bore into blue ones.

"No."

Selina sniffed, "No, of course not."

"I would know there are those I could turn to," Bruce explained, somewhat haltingly.

Selina cocked her head to the side. For once, she was at a loss for words. Or rather, words that would continue to keep this little meeting strictly business.

"More importantly, we don't know for certain someone's after you," he said, barely believing the words that left his mouth. She didn't seem to believe him either. "When I learn something new, you'll know," he promised.

"Tell me what you know already," she challenged.

Bruce was quiet and she had just about given up on him when he spoke. "Someone was impersonating us, both you and I."

This was new. Holly had said very little about the whole ordeal, probably trying to forget it.

"Go on."

"Poison Ivy wasn't working alone."

Selina smiled, surprised he was actually indulging her. "And?" she prodded, wondering how far she could get him to go.

"And she's gone. For now."

Crossing her arms and leaning against his desk, Selina went over this information. Bruce focused on the setting sun and not on how lovely her perfume smelled.

"You questioned the others? The kids, I mean."

He'd wanted to keep that information from her. It surprised him when he didn't.

"Robin was kidnapped as well."

A chill ran down her spine. She ignored it. So that's how he'd known to be there.

"Did you get a ransom note, too?"

"No. It was sent to his father." Bruce told himself he wasn't giving her any information she couldn't learn on her own.

"I see. Well," she pushed off his desk when he leaned towards her. _Strictly business_, Selina repeated to herself. "You've given me a lot to think about," she said, glancing sideways at him. He had seemed on edge just moments earlier, now relief pervaded. "Were you worried I came to fight?" she asked before opening the door to leave.

"I wasn't sure," he replied honestly.

"I didn't." The air wasn't completely clear between them and that awful awkwardness still lingered, still Selina couldn't help be herself. "But don't look so disappointed, _Bruce_," she smirked, "There's always next time."

He sighed as he watched her leave. The door had not yet closed when Bruce's cell phone rang. He checked the caller id before answering.

"What is it, Alfred?"

::_The car is ready and waiting, sir. Just as requested_.

He'd nearly forgotten.

"I'm not going," Bruce replied, watching the sun disappear behind the Bank of Gotham building. He couldn't shake the feeling Selina had come to his office for something else, but that could've simply been him wanting there to be _more_ to her visit. He heard Alfred clear his throat.

::_The Wayne Foundation is sponsoring the event. I'm certain I've no need to remind you, Master Bruce, that you assured Dr. Thompkins of your presence._

Bruce cursed under his breath. He had promised Leslie. Selina might be there as well.

"I'll be right down, Alfred."

::_Of course, sir._

…

"It kinda, sorta adds up," Dick said, lunging at his opponent.

Tim blocked the attack, then shrugged, "That's what I said, but Bruce doesn't agree. So, we must be missing something."

"Like what?" Dick asked, losing an eskrima stick in the process. He flipped backwards and picked it up along the way. "Ivy wanted money, so she kidnapped some rich kids. It's not her usual M.O., but henchmen don't come cheap."

"She _grows_ her own, remember?"

"Maybe she needed the money for plant food?"

Tim looked around to ensure no one had come into the cave while they trained. Alfred had gone down to Wayne Enterprises to drive Bruce to Leslie's fundraiser, but Tim couldn't help being cautious. Satisfied that they were alone, he stepped towards Dick. His voice was low as he spoke, "I'm not sure, but whenever _she's_ involved, he gets like this. What if he's trying to find something that's not there?"

Dick nodded in understanding. Catwoman's involvement, whether directly or indirectly, complicated things.

"He wants me to patrol the docks tonight. I'll see if I can find anything there."

"Cass and I are covering the North and East Ends of Gotham."

Dick raised an eyebrow, "_The_ East End? As in _Catwoman's_ East End?"

Tim shrugged, "It's what he said."

…

Selina was certain she could have talked her way out of going — she could talk her way out of most things — but in the end she caved and promised Leslie. And despite the fact that Leslie would never bring it up, Selina would feel like she let the good doctor down if she didn't come through. She really ought to think about getting rid of her conscience, it did nothing for her.

Anyway, this was a good thing, she kept telling herself. Because the next time she dropped in on Leslie at three in the morning for medical assistance, Selina wouldn't have to feel _too _guilty. And if she was completely honest with herself, a part of her wanted to go. It had been a while since Selina attended one of these events and maybe it wouldn't be so bad. She stepped out of the car and caught sight of the Wayne Foundation banners lining the entrance.

"Figures…" she mumbled to herself. Thinking back to her conversation with Bruce earlier, she felt on edge suddenly. That both Robin and Holly were taken by the same people... Not good.

A quick appearance, show Leslie she made it, then get back to looking for Ivy. That's what she decided as she walked along the red carpet. Selina didn't stop for pictures like all the other invitees did. As she went up the stairs, already she could hear the faint sounds of music as a violin solo came to an end. The Gotham Plaza looked very different from the last time she had been there. It had been many years, back when she favored purple nomex. Seemed a lifetime ago now.

The renovations showcased the buildings strong points. The addition of the gardens and two fountains gave the balconies a reason for existing. She smiled to herself feeling inanely proud of her city in that moment. As she stepped into the ballroom, she found Leslie engaged in conversation with a kind looking couple. Well, they would have to be, Selina thought to herself, otherwise they wouldn't be attending a benefit for the Park Row Clinic.

Within a matter of minutes, Leslie caught sight of her. She excused herself from the couple to greet Selina.

Selina met her halfway, "Hello, Leslie."

"Selina, you made it! You look great!"

"Thank you," she said, as she noticed another wave of guests walking in, "I see I'm not the only one running late."

Leslie laughed. She seemed in high spirits. "I'm delighted you could make it. I was afraid you'd forgotten."

"For a second I considered letting my comfortable bed tempt me into staying home, but I could never forget about you, Leslie."

They talked of the clinic and everyday things. Selina was actually glad to be there. But, before they had a chance to really catch up, Leslie was called away.

"I'll be right back," she assured her, but being the one celebrated, Selina knew she shouldn't expect her back soon. There were many people to meet, talk to, and others to endure.

A young man approached her shortly after Leslie's departure. He was a doctor, he claimed, had volunteered with Dr. Thompkins before his residency began. He laughed at something she said and Bruce's blue eyes flashed in her mind's eye.

…

Robin jumped off the rooftop after Batgirl. He was beginning to get worried. Nights like these he should be thankful. He knew he should be, but instead he only grew suspicious. The streets were peaceful and quiet. It was eerie, wrong somehow. Not even 'O' had something for them.

"Don't like," Batgirl said.

Robin landed next to her. "What?"

"Too quiet."

"Yeah," he sighed, "I know what you mean."

They had managed to avoid the East End thus far, but it seemed they had no excuse to keep from going in.

"Let's head east."

Batgirl turned her whole body towards his. She had never been specifically told to stay out of that area, but she couldn't remember a time Batman asked her to patrol there either.

"Catwoman?" she asked, wondering if it had anything to do with Batman talking less now than before.

Robin shook his head, "We're just patrolling. We're not going after anyone or looking for any one person."

Batgirl nodded once and led the way towards the East End of Gotham.

…

Leslie did return. Apparently, the young doctor was being honest about his volunteer work. He smiled too much, but despite that Selina was actually enjoying talking to him. His laughter - a sound genuine and joyful - kept her from thinking too much about brooding men.

But then, there was a sudden commotion outside. It was evident to both women _who_ had just arrived. Leslie turned to Selina, the concerned expression overtaking her face made her kind smile all but disappear. Selina, however, did not falter. She smiled at Leslie with such aplomb, the good doctor was very nearly convinced of its authenticity.

A tray of champagne circled them and Selina grabbed a sparkling flute for herself and one for Leslie. As she drank, she mentally kicked herself. She was in better control of herself than this. She'd just seen the man, for heaven's sake. Taking a deep breath, she assured herself he this was not a problem.

"It's Wayne!" someone yelled.

"Get his picture!" someone else screamed, followed immediately by a scurry of photographers towards the entrance.

"Have you seen him recently?" Leslie whispered. She knew what had happened in the cemetery. Not in great detail — Holly had none to give — but she knew enough.

"Yes, this afternoon, actually. And last night." That could have been phrased differently. Oh, well.

Leslie could not hide her surprise. She was unaware they were on speaking terms let alone anything beyond that, but she chose not to press further on the subject.

As the mayhem died down, Leslie was pulled away again. This time Selina was glad. Within seconds of Leslie's absence, she could feel _his_ eyes bore into her back.

"That's _Bruce Wayne_!" the young doctor exclaimed, eyes lit up with excitement.

"No kidding," Selina mumbled.

"The program said he might make an appearance. I didn't think he'd show."

"Yeah, well," she feigned interest, "Some people are full of surprises."

She chanced a glance over her shoulder — everyone else was looking that way anyway. When she turned, he was already on the move, a busty blonde hanging on his arm.

Selina laughed, ignoring the sinking feeling in the pit of her stomach and focused on the irritation instead. She turned back to the doctor.

"…met him once before. At Dr. Thompkins' clinic. You think he'd remember me?"

Great, she had to wind up with one of his fans.

"Why don't you go find out," Selina suggested.

"If you don't mind?" he asked. Remembering his manners, he added, "Would you like to meet him?"

"I'm good, thanks."

"All right, I'll be back in a second."

But Selina wasn't planning on waiting until the fanboy returned. She considered leaving. She'd said hello to Leslie already, but the stubborn voice in her head said she wasn't going anywhere. Maybe she should check out the view from the other side of the hall. One quick stop to the ladies room and she made her way to the north side of the Plaza. There, a series of balconies looked out over the newly built gardens below. As the chatter died down and the music grew faint, her heels clicked loudly against the marble floors.

The first balcony was occupied. Couples had a tendency to drift to the area for a few stolen moments. A few steps further, she turned into another balcony hoping it was empty. The cool air felt good against her flushed skin and her head felt clearer almost instantly. Then, she stopped abruptly because there, leaning against the railing, _he _stood.


	8. Old Enemies, Part I

Title: Catwoman: Vex – Old Enemies, Part I  
Disclaimer: DC owns all characters.  
AN: Many, many thanks to Chips and KKGlinka for the beta! =D Also, _The Long Halloween_ referenced quite a bit here.

* * *

Every time the clicking of heels against the marble floor grew louder, it was like the tick tock of a clock and Bruce felt he was running out of time. Obviously, he should have chosen a better spot to get away to. Or better yet, he should have left entirely. His date would have found another ride home. Actress, model, he wasn't certain. She was a smart one, though, and he swore next time he'd chose more appropriately. Bruce mentally prepared for her arrival.

After the quick exchange with Leslie, he'd made his move. He wasn't sure why he had lingered still. No, that wasn't accurate. He knew _exactly _why he'd chosen to stay longer than was necessary. There was a pair of brilliant green eyes back in the hall he couldn't quite get enough of. And yet, he wasn't in the hall, but out in one of the balconies overlooking the new gardens.

She stopped near the entrance to the balcony.

"You found me," Bruce said as he turned expecting to see his date. His voice was light, playful, _Brucie's_. "Didn't think you would-" The rest of the words died in his mouth. Once his blue eyes fell on _her_, his smile vanished.

"Expecting someone else, I take it." She seemed amused at his reaction. Slightly irritated, too.

Bruce did not reply. He simply stared, keeping his eyes glued to hers. Selina did not do the same.

She let her eyes wander, _appreciate_... Fitted black suit, black tie, that gorgeous face. Damn, he looked good. For an instant, she was reminded of that night at the opera, back when she didn't know.

How strange to see him there now that she knew everything. Even in his office she had not been struck by the enormity of it all. Maybe because the times she'd _suspected _happened on evenings like these when they were surrounded by the night sky, the cool air, and what seemed all of Gotham. On more than one occasion, she had chided herself for those absurd thoughts: Bruce as Batman, Batman as Bruce. It was laughable, only she never laughed. She grew quiet. Curiouser and curiouser. But standing there, knowing without a doubt, it was entirely unlike anything else.

The silence stretched endlessly. Even if only a few minutes, it seemed too long a time.

Selina forced a smile, "Weren't we over the awkward phase?"

Lips parted to speak, but he did not reply. Blue eyes were busy watching her, wondering...

The times he'd wanted to share his secret with another individual had been very few and _always _to benefit the mission. But once, years ago on the Fourth of July, he almost did it, solely for himself. Back then, he did not know Selina was Catwoman. He did not know that both women who stirred things in him - impulses and desires he'd thought he'd shut off and didn't want touched - were one and the same. That he was attracted to them both, should have clued him in, but he had not suspected.

The problem had been simple: he had not trusted her because he did not yet trust himself. Despite not having been a kid since he was eight years old, he was still so young. And when she left him, the hurt was numbed by relief. Often he wondered what would have happened if he revealed himself to her then? Would they have grown closer? Forced apart?

It did not matter. 'What ifs' played no part in his life. And with Selina, unpredictability was the only predictable outcome. She had a tendency to ignore all the rules he set up for himself. Perhaps that was the reason they seemed to find each other in every life.

"Planning on saying something, or you going to stare all night?" she asked, clearly enjoying his discomfort.

Selina had changed; chosen to adapt. Still played by her own rules, of course, but she wasn't in it solely for fun or for herself anymore. It was quite evident she was different now. She'd changed enough. Had he? _Could_ he?

"Guess so," she smirked, "I should leave you for your date to find. 'Night."

The train of her dress trailed behind her as she left the balcony. Despite the way everything happened, the way things ended, she'd kept his secret, even after he turned his back on her.

In an instant, he was behind her. "Selina."

He sounded out of breath. Her knees nearly buckled and she cursed him silently.

"You out for a smoke, too?" she asked and wondered: Why? Of all the things she could have said…. She wasn't even carrying cigarettes, having quit years ago. Feeling unsteady, on shaky ground, she moved towards the railing.

His eyes narrowed and his brows knitted together, and she fought not to smile. She knew then why she asked such a question. His anger, she could handle. _This_ was familiar territory. A self-satisfied smile took over red lips. The struggle was all over his face; she did not need to look at him long to know.

Should he put himself at risk by saying what he truly wanted? Should he pull the usual stunt? Leave and not look back? He blinked hard, shutting her out, and she turned away to admire the gardens. And, to pretend his reaction didn't matter.

"Selina," he said again.

"Bruce." She replied, sounding tired. Bruce. Batman. One and the same.

Funny that they should be here again, she thought. It was a different balcony, a different lifetime, and yet, the same. What would have become of them if she'd known back then? Would she have left to Italy anyway? Would he have stayed away all those holidays? Maybe they would have celebrated them out on a Gotham night as Bat and Cat...

When she turned towards him again, he was standing only a few inches away.

He was so close now. His aftershave, his cologne, she could smell them, smell _him_. Clean and smooth and every bit him. She wasn't used to him this way, hadn't been, not for a long time. Sweat, grime, and blood, _that_ she knew. That she had grown accustomed to. This was different.

His hand was suddenly on the small of her back. She blinked slowly, inhaled deeply.

_Was it_ so different?

"Selina," he said again. It was a whisper, a growl. She couldn't tell, didn't care. Her face was turned up towards his.

The last time she kissed him without the mask... It was so long ago, it blurred in her mind. They had been just kids then, both barely starting out. Selina searched his face. He had not changed much: The same piercing blue eyes, that face so guarded, so beautiful, it almost hurt to look at him. He was so damn handsome.

No, he had not changed much, she thought sadly. He had not trusted her back then either. She pulled away and his eyes went wide.

"Move!" he yelled and pulled her over the railing with him.

It was about one story down to the gardens and they landed with a soft thud on dew covered grass. The balcony they'd been on only seconds ago exploded into a million little pieces of concrete and marble. He tried to cover her with his massive frame, but she pushed him off in time to see the balconies on either side blown up as well.

"What the hell?" Selina coughed as they ran away from the rubble. "Angry girlfriend?"

"Yes," Bruce replied, "But not mine."

They hid behind a row of rose bushes. Selina tried to see through the leaves and thin branches. Flashes of red and black danced in her line of sight.

"Is that _Harley Quinn_?" Selina growled.

"Yes."

"Holding a _bazooka_?"

"Yes."

_Why was that clown girl always shooting at her?_

"Can you run?" Bruce asked her. Worry fueled his words.

She looked down at herself. Dress ruined, shoes gone, left leg scraped pretty badly. She looked over at him. They were a matching mess.

"Yeah, I'm fine."

Bruce grabbed her hand, "Let's go."

They stood and ran towards the tall shrubbery. Screams from inside the hall made Selina stop.

"Leslie!"

...

Nightwing had been out on patrol. That he happened to see Bruce and Selina - at it _again _- was totally by accident. The docks were dead. Nothing there, except two attempted muggings that he managed to stop. Oracle suggested he swing by the Downtown area. And there, at the fundraiser for Dr. Thompkins, he saw them.

"Ah, those crazy kids..." he mumbled to himself, smiling.

Babs was in his ear. ::_Repeat_.

"Nothing," he grinned and moved away not wanting to linger. Bruce and Selina were standing pretty close and he didn't want to see more than he already had. "Just thinking some things never change. Especially in Gotham."

::_Some, thankfully do._

Must have been a slow night if the very busy, almighty Oracle had time to chat. Not that he was complaining.

"Explain," Nightwing said, jumping over to the next building. Unlike the others, he could enjoy rare quiet nights like these. Just him, the wind in his face, the city sounds below. Sometimes he would jump off, close his eyes, spread his arms, and just fly through the air.

::_Pixie boots, little green panties...? Ring any bells? _

Nightwing laughed. It was hard to keep a straight face when he was trying not to laugh at his childhood fashion faux pas. "Tell me how you _really _feel, 'O'."

::_I've got two words for you: Disco. Suit._

"Ouch. Can't believe you went there!"

He could hear her laughing, too. Unfortunately, or rather fortunately, he had no complaints. Babs always looked good as Batgirl. And as Oracle, whenever he stopped by the Clocktower, she always looked comfy. Pretty. _Sexy_.

"Hey, 'O'?"

::_That's going to have to wait. _ _911 call from the Gotham Plaza just came in._

Damn, quiet night officially over. Why was it the Gotham crazies always hit those fancy events? Maybe he'd just answered his own question. Usually, knowing Bruce was there made Dick feel better about whatever the situation was, but not this time. Not after Tim's kidnapping or Catwoman's questionable involvement. Plus, there were a lot of civilians there. Nightwing hurried back.

...

Before Bruce threw off the remains of his jacket, he placed something in his ear.

"Good. Be there soon," he said, then turned to Selina, "Leslie's fine."

She nodded. One of his kids must already be in there.

"Let's go," she said and stood to run beside him.

If they made it past the fountain, they could follow the narrow trail behind the building leading to the garage. Then, they'd be able to help the people inside and stop Quinn. They were almost to the fountain when an explosion near their feet sent them flying back.

"Where ya runnin' off to?" came the nasally voice, "The fun's just startin'!"


End file.
